This perforator head is used in combination with the sheet feed table programming means such as that disclosed in my co-pending patent application on PROGRAMMABLE PRESSURE-SENSITIVE TRANSFER TAPE APPLICATOR, Ser. No. 57,209, filed July 13, 1979.